Destination Anywhere
by Iamepical
Summary: The two weeks Juliet Burke promised Sawyer are over, but moments before the submarine leaves something happens to change her mind and make her stay on the island, a choice which ultimately forces her to reach a heartbreaking decision.


**A/N: Well hey there. I'm new to the Lost fandom, but after watching season 5 I became a tad obsessed with the relationship between Juliet and Sawyer. I never expected to like them in all honesty, but they are so cute together. So yeah, I just had to write something for them. I'll try my best not to make the characters horribly OOC. This is set during the three Dharma years, ignoring the fact Jack and Kate etc came back and it's sort of my own version of the events that took place for Sawyer and Juliet in the 70's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. If I did season 5 would have ended differently :'(**

**Prologue: The End**

She stood on the shore, face upturned to the clear sky. The tide was in and the little waves rushed over her feet, washing the sand from between her toes. Her shoes and socks lay in a jumbled pile, abandoned at the top of the beach. Juliet exhaled into the morning, her breath fogging the air. Goosebumps erupted on her exposed flesh as the wind whistled dolefully, twining itself around her and chilling her heart. Hot tears scorched tracks down her cheeks, reddening her eyes and puffing her cheeks. The beach reminded her of too many good things: the walks she shared with James, the night's they'd made love under the stars, all the things that she could remember and he would never know they'd had. She gulped noisily, willing her tears to stop. The rule from medical school had been broken; doctors were never supposed to cry. Besides, it would all be over soon.

Juliet closed her eyes tightly, thought of her James back on the island, curled up with one arm under the pillow under the snug covers of his bed, completely unaware of any of this, blissful of the fact that Juliet was about to change his entire future. It was an odd feeling, knowing that she was choosing how someone would live out the remainer of their life without them having a say in it. But she couldn't let what had already happened happen again now she had been given another chance. She had to do this, for James.

Soft footsteps sounded on the sand behind her, and Juliet stiffened as she became acutely aware that if she didn't do what she had planned to do now then she would never have the courage to do it. She blinked her tears away, forcing on her face the stony expression medical school had always taught her to wear whenever she had to break bad news to someone. Giving no indication she'd heard the approach, though the person was obviously not trying to mask the sound of their footsteps, Juliet slipped a hand down the side of her jeans and trembled as her fingers closed around the cool metal. She tightened her grip and sucked in a deep breath before spinning around.

The woman stopped dead and Juliet saw the spark of fear in her eyes. It came as no surprise to see her; Juliet had planned for this to happen, after all, had known she would come. Now she was here she wondered feebly if she was doing the right thing, if this is what James would _really_ have wanted her to do. But she would never know, never be able to ask him; there was so many things she should have asked James that it hardly seemed to matter anymore. Juliet had always hated death, but this was one death she would welcome, especially as this one would be in the place of another.

The woman's face was blank and unsmiling as Juliet regarded her. Her hair was sent wild by the wind and billowed in a fuzzy haze down her shoulders, her eyes shockingly wide.

"You've been waiting for me here. Why, you said I'd never see you again?' she said quietly, barely audible above the wind.

Juliet made no response, but drew the gun from her pocket and raised it shakily to point at the woman stood before her. Her widened momentarily and she began to back away, casting her eyes around desperately for a means of defending herself.

"I lied and I'm sorry. None of this was ever supposed to happen to us. This is the only way to end it," she closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger, not ready for the deafening noise that followed the shot as the bullet tore open the woman's chest.

There was a flash of white light and her heart filled with joy as she felt a calloused hand close around hers. _James. _Then Juliet Burke died.

**As you can tell, this is going to be a cheerful story ;) But fear not, I promise plenty of Suliet fluff alongside anything depressing. Well, I hope this was intriguing enough to make you want to read on in any case. I've made myself a ridiculously complicated plot that really makes no sense (even by Lost standards!) so sorry if it gets confusing at any point. Expect the next update within the week. Make my life and review! Adios (:**


End file.
